1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a switch device which may be manipulated to rotate and slide as a seat switch of a vehicle or the like, and particularly to a switch device which may integrate electric outputs for manipulation in multiple directions and perform mechanical switching at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
A seat switch of a vehicle has a consolidated design so that a manipulation of sliding the seat in the forward and rearward direction, a manipulation of changing the reclining angle of the seat, and a manipulation of moving the seat surface in the vertical direction may be performed with a switch in a single location. Since the manipulations for a plurality of operations are performed, a switch device is provided in correspondence with each operation, and each switch device may have a manipulation knob which may be manipulated to slide. In this case, each operation may be performed by sliding any one of the manipulation knobs.
Meanwhile, an operation may be selected by turning the manipulation knob, without installing the manipulation knob for each operation, so that the selected operation may be performed by sliding the manipulation knob. In this case, manipulations for all operations may be consolidated in a single manipulation knob. Such a switch device is, for example, disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-284993.
In a power seat, a motor is installed to operate the seat. A plurality of motors is installed in correspondence with each operation. For this reason, a switch device connects to an output system corresponding to each operation to operate each motor. It is also identical to the case where a plurality of operations is manipulated by a single manipulation knob.
However, in a power seat of the related art, it is required to prepare motors corresponding to every operation, which increases both weight and costs. In addition, more wires are required between the switch device and the motors, and assembly becomes complicated. Integrating the motors so that each operation may be performed by shifting a gear connected to the motor may be considered, but there is the potential for the structure to become rather complex since the switch device of the related art still requires a plurality of output systems and further requires shifting of the gear.